


This Won't Hurt, I Swear

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snapshots or short vignettes exploring Dean and Castiel's relationship, involving a series of kinks along the way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Angel's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying banner, made by me.

Dean looked up at the slight shuffle of feet coming from the motel bathroom and his eyebrows lifted when he saw Castiel standing there, looking shy and embarrassed. Dean's eyes roamed over Castiel's body, an appreciative smile slowly lighting up his face as his gaze lingered on his lover's long, surprisingly slender legs exposed to the light.

Instead of his usual suit and trenchcoat outfit that he usually wore, Castiel now was wearing a skimpy nurse outfit, complete with short skirt that ended just beneath his groin and low cut top that exposed an expanse of pale, smooth chest. The fit was perfect and Dean couldn't help but notice the bulge beneath the short skirt, indicating the angel's arousal despite his embarrassment.

"Is it alright?" Castiel asked, hesitantly, watching as Dean got up from the bed and walked towards him.

The angel felt a little emboldened now that he'd seen the look of hungry lust on his lover's face and knew that he'd pleased Dean with his racy outfit.

"Yeah, you look gorgeous, sweetheart," Dean said, voice pitched low and intimate as he crowded into Castiel, pressing an eager kiss to his lover's soft mouth.

Dean pushed his hands beneath Castiel's short skirt and cupped his lover's ass eagerly, breath wheezing from his throat as his erection pressed against the front of his jeans agonisingly. Castiel draped his arms around Dean's broad shoulders and stared intently into Dean's face, enjoying the way that Dean was looking at him, enjoying the feel of his lover's hands pressed tight against the naked skin of his ass.

"Cas," Dean said, throat bobbing awkwardly as he struggled to speak. "You're not wearing any underwear, are you?"

"No, Dean," Castiel replied, smiling slightly at his own addition to his outfit.

"Oh God," Dean grated out, before leaning in to claim another kiss from Castiel's gently pouting mouth. "The things you do to me, Cas."

"If I remember right, it was your idea to wear this outfit," Castiel reminded him gently, tilting his head and allowing Dean better access to his neck.

"Carry on wearing it, and I'll need medical assistance," Dean growled against the soft skin of the angel's exposed neck. "In fact, I insist you administer to me."

"That sounds acceptable," Castiel replied, warmth in his voice as he slipped from Dean's grasp to kneel before him.

Dean watched him, breath harsh in his throat as the angel unzipped his jeans slowly, before peeling the thick material away from the hunter's hips, tongue protruding in concentration. Huffs of gasping breath puffed from Castel's mouth as he eased Dean's erection from the confines of the hunter's already wet boxers, before he wrapped his lips around the hunter's cock. Dean groaned and knitted his fingers through the angel's hair and couldn't tear his eyes away from his lover's bobbing head between his legs.

Castiel closed his eyes against the feel of Dean thick and heavy in his mouth, purred against the taste of his lover sliding down his throat and at the pleasured sounds that fell from Dean's mouth. He laved his tongue across the slit of Dean's cock, flattening it against the underside of him over and over again until Dean climaxed, cum spurting into the confines of Castiel's mouth and sliding down his throat. The angel swallowed what he could, before he pulled away, still swallowing and palming the remainder from his lips with his hand.

Dean watched as his lover got to his feet, tongue still sweeping over plush lips, an aroused flush staining the angel's cheeks. The hunter leant in and gave Castiel a wet, sloppy kiss, all open mouths and battling tongues and mutual aroused moans. Castiel stared at him curiously when Dean pulled away to stare at him, a lopsided smile curving Dean's mouth.

"I think the nurse needs to see the doctor," Dean said, as he slowly walked Castiel over to the nearest bed ....   
﻿


	2. Blinded

Dean wrapped the blindfold around Castiel's head gently, tied the knot at the back of the angel's dark hair, before crawling around his lover's body and settling between the spread vee of his lover's legs. Castiel moaned, shifted slightly at the vaguest brush of Dean's skin against his own and almost reached up to take the blindfold away from his eyes, but Dean's sharp command of - no - stopped him.

He settled back, soft lips pushed out into a plaintive pout until he felt Dean's wet warm mouth wrap around his cock, unseen but felt. He cried out at the sensations coursing through his body, of teeth scraping the sensitive skin of his cock and the way that Dean's tongue licked and laved at his sensitive member, sliding into the slit and suckling the pre-cum from the tip in greedy little laps.

Dean chuckled around his mouthful when he heard Castiel chanting his name, breathless words falling from a gaping mouth above him as his head dipped and bobbed between his lover's legs, sucking him off skilfully, breath blasting from his nose to play across wet skin tantalisingly. Castiel's hand dropped heavily upon the back of his head as the angel's hips rose and fell in time with the hunter's bobbing head, aroused moans and whimpers mingling with repetitions of the hunter's name in strangled gasps.

Castiel couldn't believe the intensity of the feelings flowing through him with his sight taken temporarily from him, which was a learning curve for a being who was usually assailed by intoxicating scents and sounds that would confuse a human. . The angel felt every sweep and pass of his lover's tongue over his throbbing member and could only imagine the way that Dean's cheeks hollowed out around him, the way his lips stretched wide around him too.

He screamed when he felt Dean caressing his balls, skilled fingers cupping and massaging him until he came, spurted his seed deep within the recesses of his lover's wet,. warm mouth with a wail of Dean's name loud in the air before him. he felt Dean chuckle again, then pull away before he was able to pull the blindfold away from his own eyes and could see once again.

It was with some relief that his sight was restored despite the assailing of his senses, and he watched as Dean swallowed Castiel's come, and palmed the rest away from his lips, green eyes never leaving Castiel's face.

"I told you that was going to be good, didn't I?" Dean smirked, when Castiel had finally caught his breath.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, gruff voice deeper still with his need. "Can we do it again?"﻿


	3. Hard to Talk When Your Mouth is Full

Dean moaned against the feel of the thick cotton balled in his mouth as he waited patiently for Castiel to climb onto the bed behind him. He felt the bed dip and sway, almost spilling him from the cotton sheet covered surface, yet he kept his balance - just. He turned to look over his shoulder, all too tempted to just spit the gag out from his mouth but the warning look in Castiel's eyes stopped him, as did the sharp slap against the hunter's ass from Castiel's outstretched palm.

Dean groaned, a surge of excitement coursing through him at the feel of Castiel dominating him and he cried out against his cotton mouthful when he felt Castiel slap his ass again. He cried out, moans muffled against the gag, and tried to beg for more but Castiel wasn't taking any notice. Instead, he gripped Dean's hips with slightly trembling slender fingers, and positioned himself behind his lover with a flushed, aroused look, decorating his face.

Dean faced forward, cries muffled and mumbled against his mouthful when he felt Castiel penetrate him, cock sliding easily into Dean's stretched hole. He moaned again when he heard Castiel's deep, guttural groan of arousal when the angel was finally fully sheathed inside the hunter's ass.

Castiel rocked his hips against Dean's exposed ass, sinking his cock over and over again into his lover's flesh, eyes closed and mouth gaping with panting need. He grunted when Dean shifted against him, changing the angle so that Castiel's cock struck against Dean's prostate more fully. Castiel continued thrusting into Dean, as he reached round to wrap his fingers around Dean's leaking member, pulling at his shaft with self assured strokes.

It didn't take long for Dean to reach climax, spurting his seed over Castiel's firm fingers and over the sheets beneath him, screaming Castiel's name against the confines of the gag trapped around his mouth. Castiel felt Dean's body tighten around him, pulling the angel's orgasm screaming from his body, Dean's name wailing loudly from between plush, parted lips in ecstasy.

Castiel finally pulled away, collapsed beside his lover, before reaching up to pull the gag from around Dean's head. He watched as Dean sank to the stained sheets beneath him, mouth gaping as he drew in much needed breath, sweat peppering the hunter's forehead. They remained silent, staring at one another, unable to talk after their latest round of sexual intimacy.

"Again?" Castiel asked, face expressionless but his eyes alight with needy intent.

"Yeah, just give me a minute, Cas," Dean agreed, with a weary, crooked smile.

Castiel nodded slowly, before settling back against the bed to wait for his lover to recover ....


	4. Against the Impala

The sun was bright, shining down upon the Impala parked by the side of the road, as Dean leant against the side of the car with Castiel kneeling in front of him, head bobbing languidly between Dean's legs. Dean laced his fingers through Castiel's soft dark hair, head thrown back with pleasure as he felt the wet, warmth of the angel's mouth suck him off gently. Dean felt the fanning of a passing vehicle pass swiftly across his face but he didn't take any notice, too caught up with the sensations of Castiel's mouth wrapped around his dick to care about outside influences.

His breath was harsh and ragged in his throat, chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to hold back on his orgasm for a while longer. He felt the distinctive fire-crackle pins and needles sensation work down from his abdomen and into his balls and he lost control, flooded Castiel's mouth with his seed with a wail of the angel's name loud in the otherwise quiet air.

Castiel pulled away, looking satisfied as he rose gracefully to his feet, before pushing Dean back onto the hood of the Impala, unzipping his pants and pulling his erect dick from his boxers eagerly. Dean didn't protest and just lay upon the hot bodywork, watching as Castiel drew his fingers into his mouth, slicking them up with his own saliva. A car passed swiftly, yet still neither Dean nor Castiel took any notice, too intent on each other as Castiel dipped his hand between Dean's legs and caressed the tight ring of Dean's hole with wet fingers.

Dean whined, hips lifting from the hood and encouraging Castiel to further efforts, breath catching in his throat as Castiel breached him with his finger. Castiel watched as Dean scrabbled frantically with the smooth paintwork of the car beneath him, trying to find purchase when there wasn't any to be found. The hunter was flushed with arousal, excitement heightened by the possibility of someone stopping and asking them to leave. If that happened then they would have to deal with that, but until then, there was only them and the need for sex.

Castiel finally pulled his hand away before removing Dean's boots, and jeans, dropping them to the floor and pulling Dean bodily towards him. Dean went willingly, legs wrapping around Castiel's waist and crying out when Castiel penetrated him roughly. The angel's fingers were like a steel vice gripping his waist, twisting into his flesh as Castiel thrust roughly, raggedly into him, harsh grunts and groans of pleasure working in his throat as he pounded eagerly into his lover.

Dean's hips rose and fell as his body jerked with the force of Castiel's onslaught and he wrapped his fingers around his dick, wrist snapping against heated flesh as he jerked off frantically. Castiel whined deep in his throat at the sight of Dean stretched out before him, pleasuring himself frantically while Castiel pounded into him and the angel climaxed, spurted deep into his lover's ass with a wail of Dean's name. Dean followed soon after, and covered his hand and their clothes with hot spurts of his come, before he laid back upon his car with a sated sigh.

They remained in that position for a few moments, before Castiel drew away reluctantly, pulling his pants and boxers up over his soft member and watched as Dean dressed himself again. Soon after, the side of the road was empty, with nothing but Dean and Castiel's memories to say they'd ever been there at all.


	5. Halo

Castiel writhed upon the bed beneath Dean, moaning loudly every time that Dean moved inside him, thrusting his dick hard and fast into his lover's ass. Dean's breath was harsh and needy, groans interspersed with moans of Castiel's name, which in turn mingled with Castiel's whines and mewls of need.

Their bodies swung in time upon sweaty sheets, hands grappling and pulling at each other's bodies as they fucked, bed bouncing and hammering against the wall behind them. Dean closed his eyes, then opened them when he felt his climax building behind his navel, spiralling down through his body until he spurted deep within his lover, a choked out exhalation of Castiel's name sticking in his throat.

Castiel's body arched up into Dean's, hand frantically moving over his erection until he spurted thick ropes of his come across their sweating skin. He wailed Dean's name, mouth opening wide as his true self began to glow from his eyes, his mouth, his nostrils. Dean winced against the bright light shining from his lover but was unable to turn away, too entranced by seeing at least a part of Castiel's true form shining before him.

They collapsed back onto the bed, bodies still entwined and Dean's soft member still sheathed inside Castiel's ass in a snug fit. The hunter stared down at the angel's face, still touched by an afterglow of warm white light gracing his head like a halo. Castiel smiled up at him, eyes lazy and half closed as Dean passed his hand through the white fuzzy light surrounding his lover's head.

"What is it?" Dean asked, in fascination.

"My halo," Castiel replied, gently. "Or at least a faint afterglow of it. It's never happened to me before, but I think it's just an after effect of being worn out from love-making."

Dean cackled at that, before he said - "Awesome, I wore out an angel with my dick."

Castiel smiled, and a rare, deep chuckle rumbled in his chest at Dean's words.

"How long before you recover this time, dude?" Dean asked, hopefully, waving his hand through Castiel's faint halo again.

"I don't know, Dean," Castiel replied, with a faint smile of satisfaction. "I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

"Always," Dean murmured, as he closed the distance between them and pressed a warm kiss to Castiel's mouth gently ...


	6. Little Bitch

Dean stared at the floor from only inches away, counting the patterns scrolling across the garishly patterned carpet as he felt the sharp edge of Castiel's knee digging into his abdomen. The hunter had been surprised when Castiel had suddenly grabbed onto him and pulled him forcefully into his lap, exposed, naked ass pointing up to the ceiling. Despite not knowing what was happening at first, Dean had to admit that he felt turned on by it and his dick dug eagerly into Castiel's leg.

"You little bitch," Castiel suddenly grated out, as he slapped Dean hard upon his exposed ass.

Dean cried out, and turned round to complain but Castiel held him down with one surprisingly strong hand. If not for Castiel's own erection digging into Dean's side, the hunter would have thought that the angel was truly angry over something. Dean realized that this must be something else, so decided to roll with it.

"You need to be punished, Dean," Castiel growled as he started raining hard slaps down upon Dean's exposed flesh.

Dean groaned, unable to stop the surge of arousal pouring through his body and he started rutting against Castiel's leg, hoping for friction on somewhere else on his body that wasn't his constantly slapped ass. He panted out Castiel's name, and the angel leant down as though he hadn't heard.

"What was that?" Castiel asked, deep voice hoarse with distinct arousal.

"Cas," Dean moaned again, involuntarily.

"That's it, Dean, say my name," Castiel urged as he gave a healthy spank to Dean's ass again. "Say it again, Dean."

Dean yelled out Castiel's name, over and over again, interspersed with pleas for more and harder and finally mercy. Castiel finally slowed his slaps and spanks against Dean's ass when he felt the distinctly hot stream of cum sliding down his bare leg and the lax way with which Dean lay slumped across his lap.

Dean was finally able to get up, and he slumped down upon the floor, skin sticky and messy with his own cum. He blinked up at the ceiling, hazy with left over arousal before he glanced up at Castiel with a lazy smile.

"What was that all about, Cas?" he asked, with a huff of laughter. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, dude. Feel free to do that again, sometime."

Castiel's face brightened slightly as he looked down upon his lover, before he said - "I was inspired by that porn movie we watched last week. You seemed particularly interested in the spanking scene, so I thought I'd try it out on you one day."

Dean grinned at that, then said - "I didn't think you'd noticed, dude."

"I'd noticed. I'm an angel, I notice everything," Castiel said, with an arch lift of one eyebrow.

Dean couldn't stop laughing at that ...﻿


	7. Now, It's My Turn

"Trust me, this is going to be good," Dean assured Castiel as he laved copious amounts of lube upon Castiel's cock.

The angel didn't move; instead he watched and moaned occasionally as Dean rubbed his hand over the angel's erection, smoothing the lubricant over taut, erect flesh gently. His hips started moving against the circle of Dean's fingers, moans dropping from his mouth as his eyes closed in pleasure.

Dean grinned at his lover's reaction, nodding to himself over the way that his plan was working out. Dean had bought the lubricant on a whim when he saw it in the chemists, because he'd never seen lube specifically designed for male masturbation before. He'd read the label and bought it for Castiel and himself.

Castiel moaned and writhed beneath Dean's hand as the hunter continued pumping his fist over the angel's erection, long after the lube had been applied. He felt arousal swooping through his body, intensified by the soft feel of the lube passing over his dick, unlike anything else he'd felt on his skin before. It intensified the feelings coursing through him, making the sensations more real, more intense and it didn't take long for him to achieve climax, spurting his seed in thick stripes over Dean's hand and hitting the hunter's thigh in thick ropes.

Dean let his hand drop away , reaching over to wipe his hand upon a Kleenex, before pressing the bottle hopefully into Castiel's still trembling fingers.

"Now it's my turn," he said, and Castiel nodded eagerly.


	8. Reflections Of You

Dean bent over the bathroom basin and spat his mouthful of toothpaste onto the white porcelain, before washing it away with a jet of hot water. He looked up at the sound of slight movement, thinking that it was Sam coming in to retrieve something, but instead saw Castiel reflected in the mirror.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, mildly, as he spat the last mouthful of toothpaste into the basin and washed his brush beneath the flow of hot water.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, voice deep and intimate as he watched the hunter clean his mouth free from remnants of toothpaste bubbles by swooshing water around his mouth and palming the rest of the bubbles away.

Castiel didn't speak any more, just stood there in silence watching as Dean replaced his toothbrush back in the rack where he'd gotten it and turned to face him, a questioning look on his face. Dean opened his mouth to ask his lover a question but was surprised into a small noise when he found Castiel's mouth suddenly pressed tight against his own.

His eyes drifted slowly closed and he laid his hand against the back of his lover's head, deciding to just go with the flow of Castiel's kisses, always welcome, always sexy and somehow sweet with their knowing chasteness. He slid his tongue inside Castiel's mouth and moaned loudly when he felt Castiel greedily suck on it, dropping all pretences of chasteness.

Castiel could taste mint on Dean's tongue and the inside of his mouth mingled with the sweet musky taste of Dean himself and he purred, cupping his hand on the back of Dean's neck to pull him in closer. He felt Dean's hands grappling with his clothing, pushing his coat and suit jacket away from his shoulders desperately. The angel broke away from the kiss and breathed deeply, head tilted back and exposing the long line of his neck to the hunter's gaze.

Dean took advantage of the move by swooping in and suckling in the stretched skin at Castiel's throat, nibbling with teeth and laving with lips and tongue, enjoying the taste of Castiel settling on his tongue. He pulled at the buttons fastening Castiel's shirt around his slender body and heard a few of the small plastic discs ping off and away, lost forevermore somewhere in the recesses of the bathroom. He stepped away slightly to fumble and curse at the angel's tie, finally working the thin strip of fabric loose before tossing it carelessly to the floor.

The angel's coat and jacket and ruined shirt soon followed suit and Castiel himself pushed and pulled at his pants, struggling free of the dark restrictive material until that too had fallen to the ground. Dean saw Castiel's arousal pressing against the front of the angel's boxers in a tempting bulge, pre-cum staining the cotton in a great swathe of wetness. He panted in eagerness, waited until Castiel pushed his boxers down and revealing the long line of his erection curling and swaying up to Castel's abdomen.

Dean knelt before his lover, nuzzled at Castiel's hip, fingers digging into the tender flesh of the angel's thigh and ass as he bit and suckled at the raised ridge of Castiel's hipbone. He could feel Castiel trembling beneath his palms and heard the sharp intake of breath as the hunter took Castiel deep into his mouth, suckling Castiel's cock eagerly as his head started bobbing between the angel's legs in self assured movements.

Castiel cried out, hips jerking and moving in time with Deans head, fucking his dick greedily into the wet warmth of the hunter's mouth, short sharp cries breaking the air from between plush lips as Dean sucked him off.

He finally came, flooded Dean's mouth with his thick release with a scream of Dean's name ripped from his throat before his knees buckled, dumping him onto the floor and pulling Dean with him. They lay in a tousled heap,. panting harshly before Dean reluctantly got to his feet, reaching for the lube and demanding that Castiel should get up. Castiel complied, and turned away from Dean to lean on the basin nearby.

He waited and flexed his fingers experimentally against the white porcelain when he felt the first slick press of Dean's fingers against his hole. Dean licked his too dry lips at the feel of the tight ring of puckered muscles at his fingertips giving way beneath him and he slid into his lover, parting him and preparing the way for penetration. Castiel rocked back onto Dean's hand, insistent sharp mewls breaking the air as he fucked himself onto Dean's fingers, cries growing louder when Dean's fingertips brushed against his prostate.

Dean felt Castiel shudder and jerk beneath him and he laid a brief kiss against the angel's neck. Castiel cried out, dick already hard and leaking again by the time that Dean drew away. He leant forward and supported himself against the cool basin, as he heard the cap of the lube popping again and the sounds of Dean slicking lube over his erection behind him. He cast a gaze over one naked shoulder and saw the intensely aroused face of his lover behind him, lips parted and a bright red flush staining his cheeks beautifully.

Castiel braced his hands against the basin, as Dean spread his legs wider and angled his hips against the angel's. Castiel hissed when he felt Dean begin to penetrate him, eyes closing and mouth gaping at the feel of Dean slowly sliding into him, filling him up with his thick shaft. He jerked his hips forward and moaned at the cool feel of the basin against his hot, erect flesh, before he jerked back onto Dean's dick, impaling himself onto Dean's dick forcefully.

Dean grunted with surprise at Castiel's forcefulness, fingers digging into Castiel's flesh of his hips to steady himself before he groaned when Castiel clenched around him. He moved his hips against Castiel's, rolled against him and moaned at the responsiveness of his lover, at the way Castiel fucked himself eagerly back onto him every time that he withdrew. Castiel's breath was harsh and loud in the otherwise silent room, bouncing off the wall in front of him as his fingers gripped the white porcelain of the basin so tightly, his knuckles bled white. His eyes stared at the mirror hanging over his head and watched Dean's aroused face reflected there.

He loved seeing Dean come undone, and the way he flushed in an aroused fashion, mouth slack and eyes closed as he lost himself into sinking into Castiel's ass repeatedly. Castiel whimpered and wrapped his fingers around his own cock and started stroking himself with fast confident jerks of his fingers. It didn't take long for Castiel to achieve climax, spattering against the basin in thick wet stripes and a loud exhalation of Dean's name.

The hunter moaned at the feel of Castiel tightening around him, shuddering at the feel of Castiel's orgasm rippling through his lover's body and pulling his own climax from his body eagerly. He spurted deep within his lover, coating him with his seed and wailing Castiel's name loudly into the bathroom. He slumped against his lover, soft member pulling easily from Castiel's ass when the angel moved beneath him and stood to turn around, and wrap arms around his lover gently, to exchange tender kisses with him.

﻿


	9. Bathing Time For Angels

The water sloshed in the bathtub as Dean moved forward, shampoo cupped in the palm of one hand as he reached for Castiel with an encouraging smile. The angel dipped his head obediently, and sighed as the hunter applied the shampoo to his already wet hair, fingers massaging through the short dark strands and making the angel purr in contentment. Dean smiled at the happy sounds, before scooping up some of the water in the bath and pouring it over Castiel's head, removing some of the soap suds and left over shampoo.

Castiel's lips parted as Dean continued massaging the soap free from his hair, eyes closing in relaxation and a smile curving his lips. Dean took advantage in the lull to press a kiss to Castiel's slack mouth and receiving a kiss in return. Dean settled his body in between Castiel's parted legs, dick nudging at the angel's tight little hole playfully every time that they moved.

Castiel angled his legs wider, raising his hips up to meet Dean's as the hunter reached for one of the condoms nearby. Castiel waited while Dean rolled it over his erection before they settled together. Castiel whined when Dean slid slick fingers inside him, stretching him wide and loose in readiness for penetration. Their bodies slid and slipped together in the water, the water levels rising towards the sides of the bathtub dangerously as they slowly rutted together, Dean's hand seeking to stretch Castiel still wider.

Finally the hunter was satisfied that the angel was wide enough before he positioned himself at Castiel's finger-fucked hole, before penetrating him slowly, pushing himself in inch by gradual inch until he was fully sheathed inside his lover. Castiel's breath was as harsh as Dean's as they slowly started rolling together, hips meeting and parting with harsh groans of guttural need echoing off the bathroom tiles surrounding them. Dean cradled Castiel in his arms and fucked into him languidly, taking his time as he leant in to claim Castiel's mouth in a sweet, almost chaste kiss.

Castiel moaned Dean's name quietly, as he laid his hand gently on the back of the hunter' neck, cradling the hunter closer to his body as Dean's hips rutted harshly against his, short sharp cries indicating the hunter's closeness to climax. Dean shuddered against him, before laying still, spent, sated and weary. Castiel smiled and held Dean close even as he finished himself off, fingers rubbing over his erect dick until he came. Dean watched him with hazy eyes, before Castiel struggled to stand and to pull Dean from the tub silently.

They remained silent even as they towelled each other dry, exchanging kisses as they did so, before they both dressed, leaving the bathroom, hands wrapped firmly around each other ...


	10. F**k Me Agaian, I Ain't Done Yet

Dean's hands travelled over Castiel's body, licking his lips slowly as Castiel groaned loudly, arms clung wide over silken sheets in abandon. Dean loved seeing him like this, spread wide with his inhibitions lost, behavior wanton and unruly. Dean was all too used to seeing Castiel in control of his emotions to highly Vulcan levels, when they weren't alone, when they weren't in bed together. When they were making love, Castiel was like a different being altogether.

Dean loved trying to find out what Castiel liked and what he didn't and he encouraged the angel to tell him, to be more vocal when he was doing something right, just so he'd know to do it again.

"Oh yeah," Castiel said, when Dean cupped his balls one night. "That feels good, Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, fingers stroking and massaging his lover's balls gently, concentrating on making Castiel feel good.

He leant down and sucked Castiel into his mouth, eliciting a moan from his lover's mouth.

"Oh, Dean you're so wet and warm," Castiel groaned, eyes fluttering closed as he rested his hand upon the back of Dean's bobbing head. "I love it when you blow me."

Dean moaned against Castiel's cock, as his erection stiffened to aching proportions at the sounds his lover was making. Castiel was on a roll tonight, it seemed, filthy words falling from his mouth that would put any other angel to shame.

"Fuck me, Dean," Castiel shouted, as he flooded the hunter's mouth with his come. "I want you to fuck me until it hurts."

Dean raised his eyebrows at that, even as he grinned crookedly at his lover.

"Okay, sounds good to me," the hunter agreed, still surprised at the stream of obscenities that flowed from Catsiel's mouth, which continued as Dean stretched him wide and loose with lube slick fingers. Castiel became more vocal still when Dean penetrated him, swearing so much Dean felt turned on by it.

"Fuck me, Dean, harder, Dean," Castiel moaned loudly into Dean's ear. "I love it when your dick's inside me. Now fuck me harder."

Dean groaned, eyes closing at the sounds of Castiel's voice demanding to be fucked senseless and proclamations of loving being used and ridden by Dean's cock. The hunter would be damned though if Castiel ever started quoting Lady GaGa with her disco stick at him while they rutted and fucked in their shared bed.

Castiel kept up his encouragement, shouting out how he wanted to suck Dean's dick and make him scream for him, just as Dean came, wailing Castiel's name to the ceiling as his back arched with pleasure. He rolled off and away, breathless and sated as he grinned at his lover tenderly.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, Cas," he said, by way of explanation at Castiel's quizzical expression over his grin. "It's a turn on for me."

Castiel smiled his faint, almost there smile, before he nodded and said - "Okay, Dean. Now fuck me again, I'm not done yet." ﻿


	11. Night of Heated Passion

The night was humid and close, threatening thunderstorms as Dean slowly penetrated Castiel in the back of the Impala. Castiel's eyes never left the hunter's as he rested his hands upon his lover's back, heels resting harshly against Dean's ass and pressing him in deeper still into his tight hole.

Dean groaned, lips parted, cheeks flushed and eyes half closed lazily as he rocked and rutted into his lover, eagerly, loving the feel of Castiel's body so responsive beneath his own. He opened his eyes and stared down into the angel's liquid blue eyes and leant in for a messy wet kiss, gladly taken and given.

Castiel could feel every muscle work and flex beneath his hands and his heels, felt every murmur and moan work through Dean's body as his lover thrust eagerly into him and he moaned in turn, moaned for Dean and told him he loved him.

He reached down, wrapped his hand around his dick and with a few sharp pulls, he was covering their abdomens with hot streaks of his come. Dean shuddered at the feel of Castiel's channel tightening around his dick and his hips stuttered before he spurted deep within his lover. He collapsed onto Castiel's body and smiled at the feel of the angel cradling him in his arms, soothing whispers echoing in his ears.

Castiel settled back against the sweaty leather seat of the Impala and stared up at the condensation thick upon the windows surrounding them. He smiled at that and thought it poetic that the Impala should reflect their night of heated passion upon her windows ...


	12. Such a Slut

Dean spread Castiel's legs wider, glancing up to catch the aroused flush spreading over his lover's face at the slightest touch from Dean. The hunter smiled and wondered privately to himself that if Castiel was this aroused now, what would he be like when Dean really got started?

He shook the thought from his head, as he slowly lubed up the dildo he had clasped in his hand until it shone slickly in the warm light of the bedside lamp. Castiel watched him with large, attentive eyes, throat bobbing convulsively in barely restrained excitement. Dean had never had Castiel pegged as the kinky type, until he'd suggested using a toy as a sexual aid.

Castiel had seemed to know what Dean had meant, leading the hunter to think that for an angel, he seemed to know an awful lot about sex than he'd at first given him credit for. Again, he put thoughts of kinky angels from his mind as he concentrated on pleasuring his lover diligently.

Castiel's back arched at the first feel of the slick dildo at his tight little hole, a moan escaping his lips and growing louder when Dean pushed the dildo inside him, penetrating him by slow degrees. Castiel moaned Dean's name raggedly, breath harsh and rasping in a dry constricted throat as Castiel stared blindly at the ceiling above them.

Dean continued pushing the dildo into his lover until Castiel was filled with it, before he started pulling it out of him. Castiel whined at the loss of the thick toy inside him, whines soon replaced by pleasured gasps when Dean started fucking the dildo into him with sure stabs of his wrist against Castiel's body.

Castiel's hips rose and fell sharply, fingers grappling with the sheets beneath him, dick bouncing with every movement he made. He fucked himself greedily onto the dildo and Dean couldn't help but say - "Oh you're such a slut for this, Cas."

Castiel didn't say anything beyond crying Dean's name with such arousal in his voice, Dean almost came to hear him. The angel fucked himself eagerly onto the dildo, whining for Dean repeatedly, as his hand whipped over his own erection, fingers rubbing over his taut flesh and pleasuring himself as Dean fucked the dildo into him.

Finally, Castiel came, spurting his seed over himself and up onto Dean with a loud scream of the hunter's name, voice ragged and wrecked with the sound of the most intense orgasm the angel had ever known. He fell back against the mattress beneath him, sated and weary, making Dean feel weary in turn and he hadn't even achieved climax yet. When it looked as though Castiel wasn't about to move, Dean finished himself off, working at his dick with coiled fingers, staring down at Castiel while he wanked.

It didn't take long for him to finish himself off and he laid beside Castiel, sated and weary yet smiling gently. Castiel settled into Dean's side and kissed him tenderly, held him until Dean fell into a sated sleep ...


	13. Gag Reflex

Dean leant back on his elbows, face turned to the ceiling as his mouth gaped wide in arousal. His body shook with pleasure as Castiel's mouth slid slowly over the hunter's erect dick, wet warmth surrounding him gently. Dean had never known anyone to give blow jobs in quite the same way as Castiel did, and he didn't think it was merely for the fact that his lover was an angel. Dean privately thought it was more than that, that Castiel was genuinely skilled at giving head, and the guy had no gag reflexes that Dean could see. That, Dean had long since decided, was something to do with being an angel.

Dean's breath came hard and fast, ragged in his throat as his chest rose and fell in time with Castiel's languidly bobbing head. Castiel moved slightly and adjusted the angle of his head, pushing down deeper on Dean's dick until he was taking the whole length of him into the wet warmth of his mouth, throat swallowing convulsively around the head of Dean's cock. Dean cried out harshly as he felt his climax surge towards his balls and abating when Castiel pulled away with a fiendish rumble of laughter.

"Son of a - " Dean grated out, words swallowed when Castiel sucked him back into his mouth again, deep into his throat again.

Dean moaned raggedly, body shaking as he came close to the edge again. This time, Castiel skilfully kept up the pressure, swallowing convulsively around the hunter's cock until Dean climaxed, flooded Castiel's mouth and throat with hot spurts of his come. Dean wailed Castiel's name loudly, body shaking with the after-effects of his orgasm.

He laid back against the bed wearily and waited until Castiel joined him, a self-satisfied smirk upon his usually expressionless face. Dean grinned wearily at him before cradling Castiel against him and pressing a kiss against the angel's mouth.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked him, too innocently.

"I'm good, Cas. You give good head, sweetheart," Dean observed with a wink, making Castiel smile.


	14. Kitten Quick Licks

Dean cradled Castiel's head with one hand as the angel licked his way kitten quick across Dean's abdomen, removing all traces of chill ice cream from the hunter's skin. Dean's breath was harsh in his throat, his dick aching and hard as the angel reached his navel, tongue dipping down to swirl in the small indentation, retrieving every last droplet of vanilla ice cream from its shallow depths.

Dean moaned at the feel of Castiel nuzzling his cock playfully before the angel leant away , to dip a silver spoon into the tub of Ben and Jerry's waiting nearby. Dean watched him through lazy eyes as Castiel pushed the spoon between his plump lips, dragging the bowlful of sweet treat into his mouth languidly.

Castiel looked so beautiful when he was eating, rapturous as though the ice cream was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Compared to the burgers he'd eaten before - which was the only thing the angel had ever sampled, as far as Dean knew it - the ice cream would have been a sweet treat for him for sure.

When Castiel pulled the spoon from his mouth slowly, Dean couldn't help but notice the traces of ice cream left upon the angel's lips and the hunter wanted to kiss and lick the sweet cool droplets away from his ripe mouth.

All thoughts of kisses and licks fled from Dean's mind when Castiel slid down his body and wrapped his mouth around Dean's erection, ice cream still held within his mouth and a sharp shock against Dean's heated flesh. Dean's hips lurched from the bed and he climaxed immediately, unable to stop the instinctive response to the exposure to the cold.

Castiel gagged a little against the extra mouthful, before he pulled away, swallowing back the ice cream and Dean's cum convulsively, wiping all traces of dessert and spunk from his mouth with the back of his hand. He watched Dean before handing the tub of ice cream hopefully to his lover as though he wanted Dean to lick the ice cream from his body. Dean was only too happy to oblige him after all, and gain another chance to pleasure his lover ...


	15. Please, Your Wings

Dean shifted against the bed beneath him, and tried to get comfortable beneath the weight of Castiel's body covering his. He stared up into the angel's beautiful face and watched as Castiel's plump lips parted, tongue flickering out to sweep over their silken surfaces swiftly, in an almost nervous gesture. Dean angled his legs wider around Castiel's body, before pressing his heels against his lover's ass gently, in an attempt to get Castiel inside him.

The angel chuckled, blue eyes sparkling suddenly in a gesture that always caught Dean off guard and made his breath catch in his throat in much the same way as it did every time that Castiel smiled. It happened so rarely that Dean always had the same reaction to it.

"Please, your wings," Dean begged, voice husky as he reached out hopefully at thin air, waiting for the familiar feel of feathers beneath his fingertips.

Castiel's face took in a determined light before his wings slowly unfurled from the other realm of existence where his angelic appendages were usually stored away from human sight. Dean sighed at the beauty of the feathers stretching above them both and moaned at the soft feel of them beneath his hands. He cried out sharply when Castiel penetrated him, cock sliding easily into his ass before the angel started rolling his hips against Dean's eagerly.

Castiel's guttural moans soon joined Dean's when he felt the hunter's fingers splayed and stroking against his wings, sending shivers of pleasure through his body at what the angels considered the most intimate of touches. He pressed one wing over Dean's face, and felt the hunter draw the tip of his wing into his warm wet mouth, suckling at him as easily as he would suckle at his dick. To an angel, it was much the same and just as pleasurable.

Dean felt stifled beneath the weight of the wing and the feathers stuffed into his mouth but he continued to suckle anyway, enjoying the delicious moans falling from his lover's mouth at the things Dean was doing to him. He tried catching his breath but found it difficult and his chest heaved with the need to breathe. Still, he trusted Castiel and knew that the angel would always pull his wing away long before Dean actually suffocated. He knew this from experience, yet it had been a close call from certain experiences when he'd almost passed out from oxygen deprivation.

He felt his orgasm coil through his body as he came closer and closer to passing out and he came without ever being touched. He felt the hot wet spurt of Castiel's climax inside him as the angel cried out for Dean and then suddenly, it was all over. Castiel had rolled away, soft member slipping easily from Dean's ass and wing slowly folding away from Dean's mouth and into the other realm with a soft popping sound.

They remained laying there, sated, breathless, sticky with come and sweat and Dean reached for Castiel's hand, smiling when the angel took it tenderly.


	16. Your Turn!"

Dean breathed in the scents of warm paraffin baking in the natural heat from his body, as he lay relaxed upon the bed. His eyes shifted when he felt the mattress dip and sag with Castiel's movements closer to him. The angel looked down at him, face lit with a warm glow from the flickering candle held between careful fingers.

"You ready?" Castiel asked, obvious concern evident in his voice as he waited for Dean's reply.

"Yes, dude, I'm ready," Dean replied, with a confident nod of his head.

He waited, sucked in a sharp breath as the first droplet of melted candle-wax dripped onto his skin, followed by another and another. Dean groaned hoarsely, moans of pleasure guttural in his throat as Castiel continued slowly dripping melted wax over Dean's body, the layer of paraffin spreading the heat across the hunter's skin in an even wave and the angel watched as his lover squirmed with the pleasure settling through him. Finally Castiel set the still burning candle aside carefully, watching it to make sure it didn't tumble and fall to the ground and start a fire.

He turned back to stare at Dean with large fascinated eyes and watched as Dean writhed on the bed, moans thick in his throat as his erection curled proudly up towards his abdomen. The angel leant in and applied his hands to the wax, spreading the pliable stuff across every inch of the hunter's skin and making Dean yell and curse with arousal.

Dean shook and shuddered at the pleasure coursing through him, intensifying when Castiel started pinching his nipples and every inch of his skin, fingers exploring over the hunter's body and making his lover react. Dean whined when Castiel pulled away, then shouted out at the first feel of ice cubes being applied to wax covered areas of his skin, chilling both him and the hot melted wax down to a more manageable level. Finally Castiel pulled away, and reached for Dean's knife hesitantly. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Dean was watching him, chest heaving and body trembling in barely sated need.

"Do you trust me, Dean?" Castiel asked, as he brought the knife closer to the hunter's skin.

"What the hell? of course I trust you - you just dripped hot wax all over me," Dean cursed, to which Castiel had to concede a nod.

Still, Dean tensed slightly then relaxed when Castiel applied the knife against the wax, peeling the cooled substance from his lover's body in broad strokes, using the flat of the blade to peel gobbets of wax from flesh. Dean writhed, loud moans of pleasure breaking the air as the knife scraped against super-sensitive skin, shuddering more when Castiel's fingers brushed against him after the knife, checking for cuts. Of course, there weren't any cuts and Castiel was pleased to see that Dean was unharmed, yet extraordinarily turned on.

As soon as most of the wax was removed, bar the scraps that had melted into the hair on Dean's body, the hunter pushed Castiel down upon the bed, trapping his lover there and moaning at fresh contact with Castiel's body. The angel waited, smiled and met Dean's kiss in mid air. He sucked on Dean's tongue greedily when the hunter fucked his mouth with it, before Dean pulled away with a wicked grin.

Just before Dean reached for the candle, he threw over his shoulder - "Your turn."


	17. Not This Time

Dean watched as Castiel reached for the condom left on the bedside cabinet from their exploits earlier in the evening. He sighed, and watched with frustration as the angel's slender fingers ripped at the foil packaging carefully, before the hunter pushed his lover's hands away. Castiel looked up and over at him in surprise, before Dean spoke.

"No, Cas, not this time," he said wearily. "I want you inside me; I want to feel you, not you wearing a condom."

Castiel hesitated as though he didn't think it a very good idea, but in the end, he sighed, a small smile lighting up his face at Dean's words.

"I would like that, Dean," he agreed, relief evident in his voice. "I've wanted to know what you felt like while we were sleeping together as well."

"Yeah? Dude, why didn't you say anything?" Dean asked in surprise. "You could have done, you know. It's not all one sided."

"I know," Castiel replied, but didn't seem to want to expand further on why he hadn't expressed his wishes.

Dean sighed before he handed Castiel the lube gently.

"Just use plenty," he said, with an encouraging smile.

Castiel nodded quickly, before he squeezed some of the lube over his fingers and settled himself down between Dean's legs, purring slightly with contented excitement. Dean grinned at that and listened to Castiel's purrs, because he loved hearing him and knowing that Castiel was happy. Dean hadn't known that angels purred until he'd first heard Castiel do it and whenever he heard him, it made Dean feel more relaxed, contented himself.

Castiel's eyes darted up to meet Dean's, and his purring grew louder, as though he knew what Dean had been thinking. The hunter's grin grew wider, lazier as he settled down on the mattress beneath him, legs spread wide as Castiel slid his finger inside Dean's ass. The hunter lifted his hips, and felt excitement coil through him with the thought of what they were about to do. Of course, he always felt excited when he slept with his lover, but this time, he was looking forward to it more, to actually feel Castiel himself inside him.

Dean barely noticed when Castiel finally drew his hand away, until the angel was tapping his hip reprovingly and asking him to turn over. Dean did so willingly, kneeling in front of his lover on hands and knees as Castiel settled tight against him. Dean cried out loudly at the first feel of Castiel's dick penetrating him, free of the usual covering of latex and the feel of him was so intense, Dean was shaking.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Castiel asked, pausing and feeling concerned over Dean.

"Ohhh, I'm more than alright, sweetheart. Please don't stop," Dean grated out, voice hoarse against the pleasure coiling through him even now.

Castiel nodded his assent, before resuming pushing into his lover, thick shaft squeezed tight by the feel of Dean's channel around his heated flesh. Castiel cried out at the feel of Dean against him, at the glorious tightness against his naked flesh and he started thrusting into him slowly at first, then more forcefully when Dean relaxed more around him.

He leant in, chest touching Dean's back as he shifted his weight on his knees slightly and trying for a different angle. Judging by the sounds falling from Dean's mouth,. Castiel knew that he was doing something right and he continued rocking into his lover with long strokes of his dick. Dean shuddered beneath him, aroused moans loud from his mouth as he started jerking off beneath Castiel, loving the feel of Castiel alone inside him.

He wanked off frantically, pulling at his heated flesh in a punishing rhythm until he came, spattered over his hand and the sheets beneath him with a scream of his lover's name. Still, Castiel pounded into him, shifting the angle yet again until Dean felt the hot wet rush of Castiel climaxing inside him. As one they collapsed in a tangle of limbs on the bed, mouths finding each other and locking together in a heated kiss. As they were kissing, Dean knew that he wasn't going to let Castiel off with doing it that way only once ...﻿


	18. Preparation

Castiel waited alone in the motel room, waiting for Dean to come back from getting some food. He undressed fastidiously, piling each item methodically on an empty chair, before laying on Dean's bed, legs spread at an angle. He reached over for the lube, plucked it from the surface of the nearby bedside cabinet, before flipping the cap and squeezing some of the cool liquid over his fingertips.

His breath was harsh, forced through a constricted throat with the knowledge of what he was about to do, before he reached down between his legs, fingers skimming over the tightly ridged muscles surrounding his hole. He whined at his own touch, imagining it to be Dean's hand caressing him and his dick jerked into interested life and curled up proudly towards his abdomen.

The angel skimmed his fingers around his hole, before breaching himself with a loud moan into the otherwise empty motel room. He dipped his head towards his chest, staring blindly at the far wall as he fingered himself wide and loose, preparing himself for Dean's return and the inevitable sex that would happen between them.

He gasped out Dean's name as he added another finger, stretching himself wider still as his hand dipped and bobbed against his body. His hips started moving against the mattress, eyes drifting closed as he moaned louder, louder, louder still. He was still fingering himself when Dean walked in.

The hunter swore at the sight, dumping his food on the empty bed in the room, before closing the door with a determined bang.

"Son of a bitch, Cas. Look at you," Dean forced out., as he started to undress swiftly, hands tearing at his clothes desperately until he was completely naked.

Castiel only groaned, hand still flush against the cheeks of his ass as he continued fingering himself wide open for Dean. He dropped his hand when Dean covered him with his own body, penetrating him swiftly with one deft push, breathing harsh and guttural in the otherwise silent room.

"You're so goddamned sexy. you know that? So hot preparing yourself for me," Dean groaned out as he thrust harshly into Castiel's body, riding him and making him moan and writhe beneath him.

Castiel didn't answer, just gave himself to Dean, hands travelling over Dean's body and whining when he felt the hunter spurt wet streaks of his come inside his body. Seconds later and Castiel was cumming over their abdomens, mutual groans of heightened arousal swapping between them.   
﻿


	19. Sharing Clothes

Dean watched as Castiel pulled on the last piece of clothing, before the angel looked up at him expectantly. Dean's gaze travelled over Castiel's body before he looked up at Castiel again and smiled at the angel. He looked fragile somehow in Dean's clothes, the jeans sagging around his waist and the t shirt too loose around his torso. The blue shirt matched Castiel's eyes and brought out the blueness of them, making them look bigger and prettier than usual. Castiel tilted his head to the side questioningly and Dean smiled again, eyes raking the angel's body approvingly.

"I still don't understand why you wanted to swap clothing, Dean," the angel offered, quietly after Dean had leant in to press a soft kiss to the angel's mouth.

"I never see you in anything other than that holy tax accountant get-up," Dean explained. "I just wanted to see you wearing something else. You look gorgeous, by the way. That short really brings out your eyes."

Castiel smiled up at Dean, running his hand experimentally over the tie that now hung around Dean's neck, slender fingers caressing the tan coat that was now pulled around the hunter's body.

"You look gorgeous, too, but I don't think tan suits you," the angel admitted making Dean laugh.

"I'll lose the coat," Dean said, as he pulled it free from his shoulders.

Castiel nodded, before he leant in to press a soft kiss to Dean's mouth, purring when he felt Dean's hands cup his ass through his borrowed jeans. Dean's tongue flickered into the angel's mouth when Castiel opened up for him and Castiel sucked on his tongue eagerly. He felt the hardness of Dean's erection pressing through his pant and murmured out a note of approval when Dean's hips started rutting against his own, creating pleasurable friction between them.

Castiel matched Dean's movements, small puffs of aroused air passing between parted lips as they rutted against each other, eyes locked and hands grappling at each other's bodies. Dean groaned, body shaking as he came in his boxers, reaching down to palm Castiel quickly into completion beneath his borrowed jeans.

Castiel watched as Dean quirked his eyebrow at him, before the hunter said - "What do you say to losing these clothes, Cas?"

"Sounds reasonable, Dean," Castiel replied, with a smile ....﻿


	20. Wet From The Rain

Dean clicked over the channels on the TV set before him, searching for something good to watch, yet finding nothing. He looked up when Castiel entered the room, stripping off his wet trenchcoat and shaking his head to release droplets of rain onto the floor. Dean smiled at that, wondering why he'd never seen Castiel willingly take off his clothes under his own volition - Dean had always been the one to take his clothes off for him.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, as he glanced at the TV screen, with only mild interest.

"I'm kayaking, Cas; what does it look like I'm doing?" Dean replied, with a snuffle of laughter. "There's nothing on TV and I'm bored, dude."

Castiel didn't reply to that, merely turning away to remove his suit jacket, revealing that his shirt was just as wet as the rest of his clothing and was sticking to his body in all the right places, defining all of the best points on his body.

"Okay, things have gotten much more interesting," Dean said, finally clicking off the TV in favor of watching his lover. "Are you going to take off any more?"

Castiel glanced over his shoulder at Dean, a mischievous look upon his face before he turned to face his lover again. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, before taking off his tie. He eased the wet material of his shirt from his body, before letting the wet clothing drop to the floor in a heap. Dean licked his lips at the sight of Castiel's wet torso and the way droplets of water trickled down over the angel's skin.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Dean murmured, as Castiel eased his belt through his buckle and slowly unzipped his pants.

The hunter kept his gaze trained upon his lover as he watched Castiel kick his shoes away, and push his wet pants down over his slender hips. Dean couldn't help noticing Castiel's obvious arousal straining at the front of the angel's boxer shorts, tenting the material in tempting ways, lost for a moment when Castiel bent down to remove his socks.

The hunter swallowed with some effort as Castiel pulled his boxers down, revealing every inch of his hard length curling up towards his wet, glistening abdomen. The hunter palmed at his own dick through his jeans, harsh breaths breaking the air as he struggled for completion. He watched with rapt attention, as Castiel crossed the room and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's lips. Before Dean could pull Castiel onto his lap and fuck him within an inch of his life, Castiel danced deftly away and disappeared into the bathroom with a small chuckle that was pure evil mischievousness.

"Fuck, Cas, what are you trying to do to me?" Dean called after him. "You're a cock teasing son-of-a-bitch, you know that?"

Castiel's snort of derision was evident even through the hard wooden barrier of the bathroom door.

"As soon as you come out here, you realize I'm going to fuck you don't you?" Dean called.

"Yes, Dean, I'm fully aware of that," Castiel replied, yet still he didn't come out of the bathroom.

Dean groaned and wondered aloud how long it would take his lover to decide to stop teasing him and just come on out of the bathroom. He sighed and decided he couldn't wait. He unzipped his jeans and duipped his hand into his boxers, wrapping his fingers deftly around his erection, he started to pleasure himself while he waited for Castiel to decide to come out of the bathroom ....   
﻿


	21. Standing in the Shadows

Castiel stood in the shadows, deep blue eyes trained on Dean's body as the hunter dipped his hand into his own boxers, unaware that he was even being watched. Dean's eyes remained trained upon the ceiling, unblinking in green gazed intensity as his fingers wrapped around his already erect dick with a brief gasp of pleasure.

The angel licked his lips, able to see clearly despite the darkness in the motel room, and his eyes tracked the movements of Dean's hips as they thrust suddenly up into the circle of Dean's fingers. The hunter's breath left his lungs in a whoosh, Castiel's name groaned out in delicious need, as the hunter touched himself, hand whipping over erect flesh eagerly.

Castiel shifted and felt the first rousing of his cock into aroused life at the sight his lover made, jerking off while obviously thinking of him. Dean's breath became more ragged, gasping out into the heated air with moans and groans of heightening arousal mingled with repetitions of Castiel's name growing louder and louder into the night. Castiel watched as Dean's hips rose one last time and the hunter achieved climax, spurting against the thin fabric of his boxers with an almost agonised yell of Castiel's name.

Castiel swallowed against his dry constricted throat before he ghosted away on wings of shadow, to take care of his own erection by himself. He didn't catch Dean's sly little grin at the sound of his departure. The hunter had known that Castiel had been there all along, and had gotten off on the fact that he'd been watched while masturbating over his lover, by his lover. ﻿


	22. Can't Quite Satisfy

"And I'm now taking off my shirt. My skin is wet with sweat, aching for you to touch me," Dean murmured into the phone and he heard Castiel swallow distinctly on the other end of the phone.

It hadn't been long since they'd last seen each other, barely a day, but it seemed like weeks to the couple. Castiel wasn't able to come directly to Dean when the hunter had called, so they'd resorted to phone sex to satisfy their need for each other.

"I'm - er - I'm touching you, Dean. Now what are you doing?" Castiel asked, sounding uncomfortable despite the obvious arousal in his voice.

"I'm slowly undoing my belt and pushing my jeans away from my hips," Dean murmured, voice growing husky and intimate, as he slowly unbuckled his belt.

He reasoned that if he was going to tell Castiel what he was doing, he might as well follow through with actions as well as words. His dick was already hard and insistent against his boxers and he felt as though he needed a quick release until Castiel could reach him.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel prompted, when Dean took too long to continue talking.

Dean grinned at the sudden tension in his lover's voice, and the unmistakable rustle of clothing. Dean just betted that Castiel was wanking off even now while they were talking.

"I'm reaching down into my boxers and I'm wrapping my fingers around my cock," Dean whispered, as he dipped his hand down towards his erection. "I'm beginning to stroke myself."

He moaned loudly at the first contact of fingers against flesh, almost dropping his phone as he started to stroke himself, imagining it was Castiel's hand touching him and not his own.

"Oh baby, that feels so good," Dean moaned into the phone, head thunking back against the wall behind him. "Oh Cas, yeah, a little harder."

He stroked himself harder, shifting the tension and weight to just the way he liked it, hips bouncing from the bed beneath him and jerking his cock into the circle of his fingers.

"I'm almost there, Cas, just a little more," Dean moaned and he heard Castiel's harsh breathing on the other end of the phone, coupled with the angel's whines and mewls of extreme arousal.

Castiel seemed unable to talk and Dean definitely heard him wanking off on the other end, groans loud in his ear as Castiel climaxed with a wail of Dean's name loud into the phone. Dean felt his orgasm hit him at the sound of Castiel coming undone, at the abject need and arousal in his lover's voice and he climaxed, screaming for Castiel as he covered his hand with the evidence of his love.

He slumped back against the wall behind him, feeling spent and sated before he heard Castiel's ragged voice saying - "Where are you, Dean?"

Dean told him brokenly, barely having time to finish his sentence before Castiel arrived, face flushed and filled with arousal, pants undone and cum sticking to his fingers and his boxers. Dean welcomed him onto the bed, needing to satiate his hunger for his angel that mere phone sex couldn't quite satisfy ...


	23. By His Own Hand

Castiel had never experienced masturbation until he'd started a relationship with Dean. Even then, it had been Dean doing all the work, wringing pleasure from his flesh with little twists of his hand and rubbing of fingers across the crown of his cock and Castiel enjoyed it. He'd never actually experienced touching himself with his own hand, despite knowing that Dean pleasured himself quite a lot, often groaning out Castiel's name while doing so.

One evening, while waiting for Dean to finish his shower, Castiel lay upon their shared bed, and unzipped his pants, slipping his hand down the front of his boxers experimentally. His dick was already half hard when he wrapped fingers around himself and he gasped at the feel of pleasure coursing through him from the feel of his own hand upon heated flesh. He began to stroke his hardening length, whimper of arousal passing from between plump lips as he thought of Dean.

He pictured his face and the way that his grin lit up his expression, warming green eyes to something sparkling and beautiful, especially whenever the hunter was with Castiel himself. He thought of every tender thing Dean had said to him, every kiss and cuddle exchanged and the way that Dean made love to him. He moaned, and writhed upon the bed, only vaguely aware of Dean now watching him from the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around sturdy hips, tented out from his erection.

Dean whimpered slightly when he heard his name groaned in the most obscene fashion from between Castiel's plush lips, entranced by the way that the angel's hips lifted from the bed, fucking his dick into the circle of his hand.

Castiel thought of the way Dean told him he loved him on the rare occasion when he actually said the words aloud and it proved to be his undoing. He climaxed with a scream of Dean's name, hand covered with strands of cum as he slowly relaxed upon the bed. He turned his slow gaze upon Dean and grinned almost sheepishly at being watched.

Neither spoke; instead Castiel reached for Dean when the hunter climbed rapidly n the bed and covered his body with his own, dick hard and nudging at Castiel's tight little hole ...﻿


	24. Restraints for Mutual Pleasure

Castiel tugged experimentally at the handcuffs snarled around his wrists and securing him to the bed, with a nod of satisfaction. Even though he knew, and Dean knew that he could easily break his bonds with his enhanced angelic strength, they both knew that he wouldn't. He wanted this as much as Dean did, and would retain the sense of restraints for mutual pleasure.

He rattled the cuffs again when he felt Dean's slick fingers probe his hole, pushing into him and spreading him wide and loose in preparation for his thick shaft and Castiel threw his head back, eyes fluttering closed and his mouth stretched wide in a silent scream of pleasure. He crooked his legs wide open, inviting his lover in as his hips worked against Dean's hand in an aroused rhythm, cock bobbing and swaying with every movement that he made.

Dean watched him with rapt fascination, almost distracted from preparing his lover, by the wanton way that Castiel was stretched before him, body writhing in arousal as Dean prepared him. Finally, the hunter was satisfied that his lover was stretched loose enough, before he slicked lube over his own erect flesh and settled his body over Castiel's until they both were comfortable. They both groaned when Dean sank into Castiel's body, thick shaft slowly penetrating him until he was fully sheathed inside his lover.

Castiel lifted his hips every time that Dean withdrew, keening deep in his throat as intense pleasure washed through him and he wished he could touch Dean, run his hands over his well toned body and push him further inside his ass. The angel was tempted to just break the cuffs anyway, but held back for Dean's sake; he knew that Dean wanted him cuffed to add a bit more excitement and deviation to their active sex life.

And when Castiel climaxed, it was the most intense orgasm he'd had in a while and he was glad he'd left the cuffs alone, and hadn't broken them after all ...﻿


	25. You're Mine

Dean found himself backed up sharply against the brick wall of a dingy alleyway, an angry Castiel pressed into his body with a righteously smitey expression on his usually expressionless face. The hunter moaned at the pain radiating from the impact of brick against shoulderblades, yet still his dick was hard and insistent against the confines of his jeans. Truth be told, he found it a turn on when Castiel took charge and became commanding and rough with him.

"Hey, dude, calm down. What's got into you?" Dean asked, by way of Castiel's rough treatment.

"I saw the way that woman in there was looking at you and the way she talked to you. She wanted you but she can't have you. You're mine," Castiel grated out, gruff voice hoarser still with his anger.

"What? I wasn't interested in that woman, Cas. She might have been hitting on me, but I wasn't interested," Dean said, mouth gaping in surprise at Castiel's words.

"It should not have happened, Dean. You're mine," Castiel repeated, hips pressing roughly against Dean's and the hunter could feel the distinct bulge of the angel's dick against his thigh.

Arousal was baking from his lover's body as Castiel scowled in jealous frustration into Dean's face and the hunter sighed. He met Castiel's gaze directly and wouldn't break eye contact even when Castiel tried to look away, suddenly shame faced.

"Dude, look at me a minute, will ya? Sweetheart, look at me," Dean said, cupping his lover's chin with one hand and turning Castiel's face back to his for a moment. "Please, Cas, why d'you think I'm gonna leave you for some woman I don't even feel anything for? My days of chasing women are done, Cas. I don't care any more. I have you. You're all I want now."

Castiel flushed, but Dean was gratified to see that the angel was looking less angry now, jealousy fading away to leave a cowed angel behind.

"Look at me, and tell me I'm not lying to you," Dean said, meeting Castiel's gaze again and trying to tell him with his gaze just how much Castiel meant to him and that every word he'd spoken was true.

"You're not lying, Dean. I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Castiel replied, voice muted and damn if he didn't pout at the hunter in shame.

"Good to hear it, Cas. I love ya, right?" Dean told him and was gifted with the sight of one of Castiel's rare grins.

The angel leant in and stole a kiss from Dean's willing mouth, hips grinding against Dean's in an involuntary gesture. Dean pulled away from the kiss but not away from the angel's thrusts; instead he rested his hands against the angel's sides and let Castiel buffet and grind against him. He soon started rocking desperately back into his lover, small stifled groans breaking the air between them as they rutted against a brick wall.

Dean came, seed staining his boxers in uncomfortably wet stripes as he moaned Castiel's name loudly into the night sky. He rested his head upon Castiel's shoulder and felt himself buffeted gently as Castiel continued to grind against him, until the angel reached climax with a stifled moan of Dean's name. They remained standing in that position for quite some time, holding each other up with steady hands, breathing slowing to a normal pace as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm yours," Dean said and made Castiel smile again...﻿


	26. Bite-marks

Dean's breath came hoarse and fast, chest rising and falling as his eyes fluttered open from their closed state to stare blindly up at the ceiling. He hooked one arm around Castiel's body as the angel slowly worked his way down the hunter's chest, laying kisses down salt-slick sweaty skin. Dean moaned raggedly when Castiel's mouth suckled at his left nipple, teeth grazing the raised nub until it was erect and aching.

The hunter felt Castiel move down his body, licking, biting and sucking at every inch of skin that he passed, before the angel stopped at Dean's left hipbone, teeth nibbling and marking the scant flesh there as Dean's fingers curled and snarled through Castiel's soft, dark hair. Dean shifted slightly on the bed, spreading his kegs wider to accommodate Castiel when his lover settled between them, head dipping down to bite harshly at the hunter's inner thigh of his right leg.

Dean shuddered in pleasure as he felt Castiel's teeth nip harder still, breaking the skin and drawing blood through the fragile surface of Dean's thing. The hunter moaned for more when Castiel drew away, tongue lapping at droplets of blood staining plush lips.

Castiel's dark blue eyes darted up in amusement before he dipped his head again, to bite into Dean's flesh once more, drawing blood again and sucking it into his mouth eagerly. His breath blasted onto Dean's skin in hot little pants as he bit again, again, again, sucking bruises and leaving bright red bitemarks into pale skin.

Dean cradled the angel in his arms when Castiel moved up his body again, leaving grazes and bruises in his path. The hunter's eyes closed when he felt Castiel nuzzling his neck, smiling when Castiel bit at the sensitive skin there. Dean didn't mind his lover marking him where all the world could see. He just wanted everyone who saw him just who he belonged to, after all ...﻿


	27. Learnt from Cosmo

Dean's breathing was slow and well measured, chest rising and falling evenly even as Castiel kissed his way down his body. His breath cam in shorter gasps, chest hitching a little more erratically when Castiel reached his cock, mouth nuzzling against the hunter's arousal affectionately, teasingly. The hunter whined when his lover didn't take him into his mouth as Dean had expected; instead Castiel continued on his way, mouthing wetly at Dean's balls and making Dean shout out in barely restrained arousal.

Still, the angel moved further down and Dean lifted his head to stare down the length of his own body, breath ragged and rasping in his throat, as he wondered what Castiel was doing. His eyes flew wide with aroused surprise at the first feel of the angel's quick wet tongue laving at the tight ring of muscles at his hole and he laid back down, with a smile tugging at the corners of his eyes.

"You sly dog, Cas," Dean murmured, before any other words were lost in a sudden shout when Castiel eased his tongue inside the hunter's hole, stabbing into him with sharp jabs of his tongue and licking him wide open.

Distantly, Dean wondered how Castiel knew to even do something like this but any further follow up thoughts disappeared as he lost himself in the sensations of wet tongue licking deep inside him and making him feel good. The hunter cried out Castiel's name when he felt the angel's finger pressing inside him, easing past the thick wetness of his tongue and spreading Dean still wider.

The hunter shouted out for his lover continuously, felt the first swirls of his orgasm roaring through his abdomen and he knew that he couldn't last much longer if Castiel continued the way he was going.

As if sensing Dean's nearness to climax, Castiel pulled away, to stare down at Dean with an amused smile lighting up the angel's face, as he knelt between Dean's spread knees. He looked proud of himself and Dean stared at him, chest still rising and falling as he fought to calm his aroused, erratic breathing.

"Dude, you gotta tell me where you learnt to do that," Dean finally said, one hand wrapping idly around his dick and starting to stroke himself.

Castiel tilted his head to the side and he feigned confusion. although Dean could tell said confusion was merely a front for Castiel's amusement.

"I can read, you know, Dean. I learnt it from Cosmo," he said, to which Dean began to laugh.

"If Cosmo teaches you stuff like that, sweetheart, then you'd best continue reading it. Now, are you gonna show me what else you've learnt or not?" Dean asked, hand dropping from his dick to waggle enticingly at Castiel.

The angel nodded his head, a mischievous light in his eyes and Dean couldn't help but think that he was in for a good long night of fun with his lover ...


	28. Enjoying Ice Cream

Dean sat beside Castiel at the diner table, watching as the angel dipped his spoon into the large ice cream arrayed in front of him. The hunter watched expectantly as Castiel took his first sweet mouthful, blue eyes closing as ice cream dribbled over the angel's plump lips. Dean continued watching in rapt attention as the angel swallowed, a loud moan breaking the air as he dug into the ice cream for another mouthful.

"Do you like it?" Dean asked, after Castiel had taken his fifth spoonful of ice cream and fruit.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, as he pushed another piece of peach between his lips, with a loud, almost orgasmic groan.

Dean swallowed, hoping that Castiel wouldn't garner too much attention from the cafe's patrons as Castiel's moans grew louder. Thankfully, no one too any notice or interest and so Dean continued to watch. He felt the unmistakeable bulge of his erection pressing against the confines of his jeans as a flush of arousal stained Castiel's cheeks.

The hunter looked down and saw that his lover was sporting an erection of his own and Dean's eyebrows raised in surprise. Castiel must have really been enjoying his ice cream, Dean mused. On a whim, Dean reached down and slid Castiel's zipper down and slipped his hand into the angel's pants. He continued watching as Castiel's eyes flickered to meet his and locked with an intensely liquid gaze.

Dean leant in and stole a kiss from Castiel's cold, creamy lips as he started stroking Castiel's cock, fist pumping at heated erect flesh as the angel sucked on Dean's tongue greedily. The hunter moaned at the taste held within Castiel's warm mouth and on his tongue - all fruit and ice cream and Castiel himself and his hand sped up, jerking Castiel off eagerly. He caught every single moan in his mouth as soon as they fell from Castiel's lips, not wanting to draw too much attention to what they were doing beneath the table.

Finally, Castiel came, covered Dean's hand with his release, a loud moan breaking free before Dean could muffle it with another kiss. This time, a few patrons looked over, but said nothing, to Dean's relief. Castiel slumped back into his seat, a sated smile upon his flushed face and when Dean turned back, he noticed that the ice cream had melted ...﻿


	29. Feeling

Dean shuddered at the feel of Castiel slowly easing the condom over his erection, slender fingers gentle upon heated skin. The hunter had never been one for enjoying the feel of latex against his skin, preferring instead the more natural feel of skin touching skin, but Castiel had spotted the flavored condoms while they were in the local convenience store and had insisted on buying them.

Finally, the angel had smoothed the condom completely over Dean's cock, before his deep blue eyes flickered up to the hunter's, mischief evident in his gaze. Dean waited, and watched as the angel dipped his head closer to Dean's dick, mouth opening to slide easily over the favoured latex, sucking Dean back into his mouth eagerly. The hunter shuddered, surprised at the warmth he still felt, even though he missed feeling the wetness of Castiel's mouth.

He rested his hand upon the back of Castiel's head, fingers lacing through the angel's hair as Castiel's head slowly bobbed over Dean's erection. Castiel purred as the taste of pineapple settled on his tongue, with the unmistakeable aftertaste of warm latex which he didn't like. He tried to continue, but he pulled away eventually, shaking his head in disgust.

"What?" Dean asked, frowning down at the angel kneeling before him.

"I don't like this, Dean," Castiel said, with a disgruntled frown. "Can we take it off?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh at his angel, leaning down to press a kiss to Castiel's forehead gently.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, baby," Dean assured him. "I don't like it, either, Cas. I like feeling you, not freaking latex."

Castiel smiled at that, before his fingers reached up and slowly pulled the condom away from Dean's still hard dick. They both moaned at the feel of Castiel's slick wet mouth connecting with Dean's skin, and when the hunter finally came, it was the most intense orgasm the hunter had had in a while ...﻿


	30. Denial

Castiel slid the cock ring over Dean's cock and slid it down to the base. Dean watched him, mouth agape, pupils dilated so much, his irises disappeared in a sea of black as Castiel's deft fingers finished pushing the cock ring down to the base of Dean's dick. The angel pushed at Dean until the hunter had turned away to lean against the wall behind him, one forearm braced against the garish wallpaper as support.

Castiel pushed into Dean's slick hole, groaning at the pressure of the hunter's tight channel enclosing his dick and he started rutting against his lover slowly, fingers gripping Dean's hips harshly for balance. Dean felt Castiel's breath hot against the back of his neck as the angel's movements evened out and his rhythm stabilized. Dean moaned, wished that he could touch himself, but every time he reached up to wrap fingers around his cock, Castiel pushed his hand away with a sharp - no.

Dean whined, and wished he could at least take the cock ring off, so that he could achieve climax sooner rather than later. Castiel twisted fingers into the flesh of his ass when Dean tried, voice commanding as he ordered Dean to leave the cock ring in place.

Dean begged, he whined, pleaded with Castiel to let him remove the ring, yet still Castiel refused harshly, torturing Dean's flesh with deft twists of his fingers and harsh slaps with the flat of his hand to Dean's body and ass. Dean groaned, braced his forehead against his forehead and moaned loudly, pleasure a long drawn out note in hid body without hope of immediate release as he usually did. He whined when he felt Castiel leaning into him. pressing a swift kiss to the nape of Dean's neck when the hunter had remained silent for a while.

Dean opened his mouth to beg again, but he was distracted by the feel of Castiel's seed spurting hot and thick inside him, the angel's voice a hoarse scream as he climaxed behind him. Dean felt the relentless pressure fall away as Castiel's soft member slid easily from his ass, before he was allowed to turn around again.

Castiel watched as though asking him for something without ever indicating as to what it was he wanted. Finally Dean opened his mouth to speak, wondering if the angel wanted to hear him beg again.

"Please, Cas," Dean pleaded, embarrassed by the girlish whine working in his throat as he reached down to grapple with the cock ring denying him his release. "Please, just let me go, remove it. Please, Cas, please. Let me - "

"Fine," Castiel said, with his usual tender look of amusement settled deep in his eyes to warm his gaze.

He reached down and pressed the quick release catch on the cock ring and pulled the silicone ring away, standing back as Dean finished himself off, achieving climax with a satisfied smile. Dean was grinning happily at the angel, holding his arms out for a hug. Castiel smiled and settled into Dean's arms, laying his head contentedly against the hunter's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I got harsh with you," Castiel murmured against the hunter's sweaty shoulder.

"You kidding me, right? The sex is better when you're all mighty smitey," and Dean chuckled against Castiel's soft dark hair.

Castiel didn't reply; instead he just sighed happily against his lover's shoulder and turned his face up to place a kiss upon his hunter's responsive mouth ...   
﻿


End file.
